


10.23 - touch

by Todokami



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todokami/pseuds/Todokami
Summary: when u write a mcgenji fic and mccree never even shows up





	

Genji sat down beside Zenyatta, closing his eyes. “I apologize for being late.”

“It is alright, Genji. Is something wrong?”

“No, master. I was just...distracted by something.”

“Was it a human need?” Zenyatta asked.

Genji turned red, thankful his visor was down. “No!” He said hurriedly. “No, no, that was not what happened. There was a stray cat and I-”

“Had to stop and pet it?” Zenyatta’s voice was surprisingly amused.

“Yes, master.” He nodded. “I am sorry. It was childish of me.”

“Could you feel it?” He asked, his voice soft as he turned his head to look at Genji.

Genji paused for a moment. “Yes. It was very soft.”

Zenyatta nodded. “Angela told me that might happen sometimes.”

“I am still struggling, master.” Genji sighed. “It is difficult for me to accept myself in this body.”

“Tell me about it.” Zenyatta cocked his head. “We have had many meditation sessions together, discussing many things, but never your sense of physical feeling.”

Genji nodded. “I used to be able to feel things very well. I was used to...many sensations. You know about my past. You understand what I have been through.”

“I do not understand it, dear student, but you explained that you were quite the...player.”

Genji looked away. “Yes. I was. But all of that changed when I helped Overwatch.”

“Tell me more about your physical feelings. Do you have a favorite texture? I wish I understood.” He held his hand out slowly, letting a nearby butterfly land on it.

Genji bit at his bottom lip instinctively, shivering slightly when he felt the cold synthetic skin. “My favorite feeling…”

“Yes. I might have an idea.” He sounded amused again, looking at another butterfly. “Hello, friends.”

Genji watched him. The butterflies were a beautiful creamy white and yellow color, with black outlining the wings. Chocolate albatross. Zenyatta’s favorite.

He sighed. “It was his face.” He mumbled softly. “When he hadn’t shaved in a day or two.”

Zenyatta nodded. “I thought it might be him.”

“I do not think he is around anymore.”

“No?”

“A few months after I came here, there was an explosion at the base.” He sighed. “I have not heard of or from him in a very long time, so I assumed the worst.”

“Did you get to tell him?” Zenyatta asked softly.

Genji paused. “Yes. I told him I loved him before I left. He was upset that I was leaving, but he said he knew it was best for me, and that he would find me again someday.”

“Tell me more about how he felt.”

“He was upset, I told-”

“That is not what I meant.”

Genji nodded. “I see. Well, he was...rough.” He sighed. “His skin was tan and tough. Covered in hair.” He closed his eyes. “His hair was hardly washed, so it was always greasy.” He felt the corners of his lips twitch up in a smile. “He used to ask me to fluff it up for him after he took his hat off, because it would look ridiculous.”

Zenyatta turned his attention from the new butterflies back to Genji. “I have always wondered about touch.”

“I felt it when he touched me as well.” He smiled. “His hands were calloused. It felt odd against my synthetic skin. I cannot feel in most places, but when he held my hand…” He closed his eyes. “I could feel that…”

Zenyatta glanced at a bird that landed between them. “It sounds like you were very much in love, though I do not know much about that.”

“I understand, Master, you do not need to.”

“I would like to. Humans are interesting.”

Genji looked away. “I am not human.”

Zenyatta set a hand on Genji’s shoulder. “You are more human than you think, young one.”

Genji sighed. “Thank you, master.”

“Let us go inside. I must go to the market for you.” Zenyatta looked to him.

“Would you like me to join you?”

“Oh, no thank you, Genji. Stay here and get some rest. You trained for a very long time today.”

Genji nodded. “Thank you, master. I will stay here.”

\----------

Genji was resting his head on the table when Zenyatta returned.

“Genji?” He called softly.

“Yes master?” He stood up straight.

“I saw something at the market.” He set the basket of fruits down on the table.

“What was it?”

“He’s looking for you, Genji.”

“What?” He frowned.

Zenyatta held up a newspaper. “This was in the market. I cannot imagine why the news story is so big, aside from the fact that he is notorious for being in a gang. And Overwatch.”

Genji stared at the front page. In grainy black and white was his cowboy. Jesse McCree. He had stopped a robbery at the noodle shop that was very close to Genji’s old home. His heart almost stopped. He was still around, and looking for him.

It touched his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> when u write a mcgenji fic and mccree never even shows up


End file.
